


Never had one of these days

by sarcasticconfusion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Panties Kink, stockings kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticconfusion/pseuds/sarcasticconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I promised a friend Crowthazar and this is what happened. Balthazar in panties and stockings, Crowley topping, rather noisy sex. It's pretty short but meh, oh well. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never had one of these days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Sheriff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sheriff/gifts).



“Why do I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me?”

“There are a lot of things I’m not telling you.”

“I mean something in particular. Right now.”

Slowly, Balthazar smirked.

“Sit.”

Crowley rose a brow at the command, staring at him rather defiantly.

“Sit,” Balthazar repeated, stood straight and returning the stare. “Or you wont find out.”

There were a few more moments of light glares before Crowley gave in with a roll of the eyes. He settled down on the sofa, seemingly nonchalant despite the spike of curiousity he felt.

The angel simply looked at him for a while, gaze trailing over the form on the couch. An appreciative hum left his throat and he shrugged off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor.

“Oh, we’re having one of these days, are we?” Crowley asked, brow quirking again as he watched Balthazar tug off the v-neck he wore. By ‘these days’ he meant the ones where the clothes came off slowly and each movement was fleeting and tantalising.

Balthazar’s smirk returned. “Oh, you’ve never had one of /these/ days, darling.”

Crowley shifted in his seat. The words were said in a low, teasing and almost dangerous tone. Oh, this was going to be good. “And what sort of day is that, then?”

The only response he got to that was a smile. A rather promising smile that was followed by Balthazar trailing a hand down his bare chest until it reached his trousers. He popped the button and tugged down the zipper, hands moving to push them down and off his legs.

Crowley’s brow rose at what he saw beneath them.

Once the trousers were removed Balthazar stood there, smirking at him, one hand on his waist and hip cocked slightly.

“What do you think? Do they suit me?”

The demon’s gaze trailed up his legs, over the thigh-high stockings Balthazar was wearing and up to his tight black lace panties. He licked his lips.

“I think they’d look better in red.” He teased, shifting again where he sat as his gaze stayed at where Balthazar was straining against the material of the lingerie.

“Oh, like this?” A snap of the fingers and the lace changed colour.

Crowley pulled his gaze up to Balthazar’s face and grinned. “Just like that.”

Balthazar returned the grin and sauntered forwards, climbing on to Crowley’s lap. He leant forwards in time with a smooth roll of his hips. “So you like them then, do you?” He practically purred in his ear, a pleased gasp leaving him when Crowley’s hands grasped his rear. The angel let out a soft chuckle, rocking his hips forwards and grinding his ass down on Crowley’s crotch.

“God, yes.” The demon groaned, pushing up to return the friction and tugging Balthazar into a rough kiss.

Balthazar kissed back for a few moments before pulling away, muttering a quick ‘what did I say about talking about dad in bed?’ and biting Crowley’s lip hard when he replied ‘this is not in bed’.

A moment passed and suddenly they were, in fact, in bed. Or at least on it. Balthazar was to blame for this, and the grin on his features as he looked down at Crowley was definitely a cocky one.

“You were saying?” The angel smirked from where he sat, straddling the now-naked demon.  
Crowley shot him a playful glare, bucking his hips up to dislodge him a little, just out of pure spite. “Fine. No dad speak.” He agreed with a roll of his eyes.

Balthazar, now gripping Crowley’s shoulders after the buck, smirked wider and leant down. “Oh, good,” He purred, rolling his hips down and chuckling lightly at the groan that got. “Because if you’d continued, I wouldn’t be able to do this~” He pressed his lips to Crowley’s, almost immediately deepening the inevitable kiss when another movement of his hips parted the demon’s lips.

As the kiss continued, becoming increasingly more passionate as it went on, seemingly without end (which was entirely possible, seeing as neither angel nor demon needed to breathe) Crowley slid his hands down Balthazar’s sides and around to his ass, cupping it and squeezing. He pushed up against him, the hold he had creating a tantalising friction that had them both gasping. He trailed his hands further down, the fingers on one slowly pulling the edge of Balthazar’s panties to the side so that he could brush a finger over the angel’s entrance.

Balthazar moaned lightly and moved back against him, gasping as the suddenly lubricated finger pushed in.

Sucking the others lower lip into his mouth, Crowley moved the finger in and out until he could add another, pace increasing slightly with each movement.

The angel’s gasps and moans got louder and louder as he rocked back against the intruding fingers. His hands grasped Crowley’s shoulders tight enough that his nails would surely leave marks in their wake, eyes squeezed shut and breaths coming out in short pants.

Crowley worked him open, one hand keeping the panties pushed aside so he had access to do so. He slowed his fingers to a stop, pulling them out after a short pause.

Balthazar’s light whimper at the sudden loss was fast replaced by a low groan as he was lifted and lowered onto Crowley. Immediately he started rocking his hips and rolling down onto him, dragging himself away from the kiss to angle himself better.

Crowley’s hands stayed on his ass, holding him open so he could get in deeper. He matched Balthazar’s thrusts with his own upwards bucks, the combined movements dragging panted moans and gasps from the two.

Groaning, Balthazar pulled his hands from Crowley’s shoulders, pressing them to his chest and sitting up straighter. He gasped harshly, movements faltering for a mere second before he went on, Enochian curses rolling off his tongue with each strong downwards thrust that pressed exactly where he needed it to.

Every movement tugged him closer and closer to his peak, and, suddenly, with a hissed ‘Ah f-fuck-!’ he came fast and hard, almost definitely ruining the panties.

Crowley came a few thrusts later with very much the same curse, hips stuttering as he slammed into completion.  
The angel’s actions faded into lazy rolls and rotates down as he rode out the orgasm. Sliding his hands up and to either side of Crowley’s head, he leant in and kissed him, groaning weakly.

Crowley’s own movements slowed until he was just shifting his hips a little and panting into the kiss.

Eventually they stopped moving their hips all together, simply putting all their energy into kissing each other deeply.

Balthazar was the one to break it off, slowly pulling away, teeth holding Crowley’s bottom lip for a few moments.

“Mm… You were right…” The demon muttered, smirking lightly up at him.

A slight quirk of Balthazar’s brow met that statement. “Oh?”

“Definitely never had one of these days before.”


End file.
